Senior 1-shots
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is the Sequel to the other stories...These are one-shots of there senior Year I am taking ideas for one-shots based off all four stories and remember nothing is off limits there's other realms you know...It must be in the relm of all four stories...Crossovers included...Inbox or PM me
1. Mal and Audrey with Jordan(Oc)

_Senior 1-shots_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Mal was doing sketches because her room was being occupied and Audrey came to her._

 _"You have to help me." Audrey said and Mal had earbuds on as she took it off, Audrey heard the music and had a bad reaction. "What is that?!" Audrey yelled and Mal responded, "Doug has a band, his band rocks and it's there song, Work To Do."_

 _It's been two weeks since the last battle and Mal has been a regular teenage except she could never get the image out of her head of Evie with Jevon, there stil virigins too._

 _"How can I help?" Mal asked and Audrey responded, "Jordan whose Aladdin's daughter thinks I couldn't rock being edgy and so if she's win then she gets to...to...Control Prom..."_

 _Mal actually wants Audrey to win because Jordan doesn't like any of the isle kids. She doesn't like Jay for obvious reasons and so they all suck to her._

 _"I will love to help you..." Mal said and Audrey responded, "Really?"_

 _"You are the worse of two evils and for the record you have given Jay more of a chance then she has. I'm on your side!" Audrey yelled and Jane ran to them then said, "Jordan is being a...No offense Mal...A Witch...She's making fun of Drasigo and hitting on Maddox."_

 _Mal got up and turned to Audrey, "According to my deal with Ben, I can't get into fight..." Mal said and Audrey who was there as witness to the deal... "You can't get into a fight unless you are threatened..." Mal walked down the hall and everyone parted as she was face to face with Jordan._

 _"Hey Grape." Maddox said and Mal nodded to him as Jordan looked to them then said, "How is it that place exists Mal? It should have been a dump." Jordan wanted Mal to fight her because she wanted her parents to take her out of here. However Mal just laughed at this pathetic display of being bad and that didn't make Jordan happy._

 _"What are you laughing at? You are the one with Malificent as a mother and your father is in Jail. You have friends whose hair looks like a Smurf and Jay whose dad almost killed my parents." Jordan said and Mal couldn't stop laughing. "I needed that and Audrey you bet with her. Audrey has more styler than you, more class than you, better than taste then man..." Mal said and Maddox responded, "Hey."_

 _"Really?" Mal asked and added, "Look if you are mad at mommy and daddy don't take it out on my friends."_

 _"These people aren't your friends, they will dump you in a heartbeat because you're not a big defender and on a leash by the King." Jordan said and Audrey responded, "Mal has saved Auradon three times and bashined her mother. All you did was remind all of us that sometimes bad people don't come from the Isle." Jordan just walked off and Mal couldn't believe that Audrey is her friend. "Us princesses has to stick together." Audrey said and Jay walked over who saw all of this. "Jay Bear." Audrey said and Jay responded, "The gym is empty and I want to show you my...exercises..." Audrey loves when he works out and they ran off as Maddox walked by then gave his face... King Ben walked by then said, "Maddox see you at Toruney with me, her boyfriend..." Maddox turned and walked away. "How was your day?" Maddox asked and Mal responded, "Uneventful..."_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I am taking ideas for one-shots based off all four stories and remember nothing is off limits there's other realms you know...It must be in the relm of all four stories...Crossovers included...**_


	2. Carlos and (OC) Christy

_Senior 1-shot_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Author Notes:_

 _ **ArtemisBAMF1218 Thank you for Chapter 2-6 and Christy is from other Descendants story also the first character of my making that was requested...Feel free for you all to do the same and crossovers!**_

 _Carlos was walking Dude into the Kitchen and Christy had beaten them both to the Cookie Dough. "Hi." Carlos said and Christy smirk then answered back with, "Hi." So they both went to have a set on the opposite ends of the table and Dude tried to get some of the Ice Cream._

 _"Why aren't you alseep?" Carlos asked and Christy responded, "Well I've been thinking about my boyfriend as of late and how my sister Mal wants him to like marry me at seventeen."_

 _"Jay keeps asking me; how am I dating my girlfriend?" Carlos said and Christy responded, "Because you are one of the most unique dressers I know and I think your girlfriend likes that you are Vintage." She reached and kissed Carlos then said, "This is the only way we could have a date without Evie budding in or Jay cracking jokes on us." Christy loves his dimples and keeps smiling._

 _"Come on Jay is jealous because he has Ms. prune of the year." Christy told Carlos and he responded, "Audrey..." He shook in fear of that and Christy then asked, "Do I have to meet your mother?" "You don't have too but if you do then I have doubt you could hold your own against her just realize...she's not all there." Carlos told CHristy and the red headed reminded herself of the scars she see on Carlos._

 _"What do you like me?" Carlos asked and Christy responded, "Because you remind me of who I was before the Wolf and the Dragon or anything. I was that person who had unique written all over her and then a guy happened named Max who saw something special in me. So when he died protecting me and I found out about this place, it was like a new world that brought me to video games and a cool dog..."_

 _Christy touches Dude's stomach and said, "Carlos...Dude has nipples."_

 _Carlos couldn't believe what he just heard and found them. "Wait if Dude has nipples than that means..." Carlos asked and Christy replied, "Dude is a girl and she's pregnant."_

 _They both would shock and Carlos asked, "Is this what happens in a date in your world?"_

 _Christy responded, "This is how you have a date in any world and Ben has no idea that Dude is Dudette..." So Carlos and Christy took that Dog to her room then settle her under the bed... Grace walked in and said, "Hey Carlos, Hi Sissy." Grace was talking to the Dog who she knew was a girl. Christy was taken aback and Carlos asked, "You knew Dude was a girl?"_

 _"I'm a Werecat, I know thy enemy..." She flash her Feline eyes and went to bed then Christy went to get towels. She looked at Carlos and said, "Thank you for making her happy again even if you love Dogs. You are good guy Carlos and I wish I had someone like you..."_

 _Grace then took a watch and then hit a button as everything freeze in time, her spirt left to the world she knows where she's with Carlos as Christy is with Max. Earlier today Christy and Max had a fight so she wanted to see what the red head's world be like without him. Christy would be happy again but not Grace because she would be without her guy._

 _She walked over to Christy and then grabbed Max..._

 _"You stop trying to pester him about a ring. He has stood by you through everything and now is adjusting to this world but he's still here, he loves you. Max, what the fuck are you waiting for? Seriously. Now make up, have sex and don't touch Carlos..." Grace said and so they after a minute then held hands then left.. Grace walked over to Carlos and kissed him._

 _"Grace, I don't think dude is a guy..." Carlos said and Grace responded, "I know."_

 _ **Author's Notes: The one-shot was from ArtemisBAMF1218 as well as these...**_

 _ **Chapter 3: (Monday)**_

 _ **Aimee and Mal just hanging out...(This will before Aimee realizes she rather be a guy and so they are listen to Jazz music)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Jay and Lala Bonding(Friday)**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Jevon and Evie double play(Halloween)**_

 _ **Jevon and Evie wedding**_

 _ **Jevon and Evie: Evie making Jevon a prom outfit that would be so sweet.**_

 _ **I will keeping doing them as long as you keep requesting it and Descendants 3: 2020 start Janaury 2016**_


	3. Jay and Lala plus

_Senior 1-shot_

 _By_

 _Theocrayne15_

 _Part 3_

 _Jay was practing shots for Tourney and all he heard was, "Boooooo." He knew it could only be his sister who was looking for a way to get under his skin._

 _"How is it that you and your team win when you shoot that ball like a baby Chimp?" Lala asked and Jay quickly replied, "Coach said you could try out and yet you refuse. Didn't want to get hurt?"_

 _Lala began to run after him, he got ready and then put his foot on her stomach then flipped her over. She landed on her feet and then she threw a couple of the balls at him which he dodge laughing at her. She tackle him to the ground and made him eat dirt then he threw her off._

 _He got up then put his hair in a pony tail and they started to wrestle to the ground. Jay got the final word and slam her then put his foot on her then said, "Victory is mine." She then leg sweep him and sprung up then said, "Over confident just like your father." She paused and Lala realize she said something wrong. "Excuse me." Jay said with a serious tone and she responded with, "I'm sorry about that..."_

 _"You know what? You got our father's stomach as well as aggroance." Jay said and Lala didn't like that because he was the one who left. "Well you have our mother's delusions if you think Audrey actually likes you for who you are and doesn't want to make you over into a trained Dog." Lala said and Jay walked over to her then replied, "At least I'm with someone..."_

 _He walked away and she tripped him, then said, "If you are apart of the other World Police then I'm moving..." Jay sprung up and stood in front of Lala wanting her to say it to his face. You see they are family but they don't have to like each other at all and then Lala said, "You know what? Does it hurt to know that when Audrey leaves you that you aren't going to have any idea who are you?"_

 _Mal and Jevon was about to do Magic exercises as they walked in on this._

 _"When you go out with someone and they don't return your feelings, Are you going to stalk them and dry up every assesst around you to win them over?" Jay asked and that was a dig at there mother. "When Audrey leaves you, Are you going to borrow the lamp and make her your slave?" Lala asked_

 _"Guys! Guys!" Mal and Jevon was trying to be peacemakers. "Let's just calm down." Jevon said and Jay then said, "Hey lala. WHy don't you tell Jevon about how you thought that he was a disrespectful ass for proposing too Evie at Anthony's funeral? How about this one? WHy don't you tell Mal about how she shouldn't have had anything to do with the funeral because she just used Anthony A.K.A Aimee?"_

 _The brother and sister both looked at Lala who was speechless. Mal never felt such anger because she did treasure Anthony..._

 _ **Some time ago...**_

 _ **Anthony when she still went by Aimee was in the libary singing as she was reading and Mal walked over. "You are such a Dork." Mal said and Aimee responded, "I just never had so much knowledge to read and it's so wonderful that I could read about these things." Mal then saw a book and then gave it to her.**_

 _ **"The industrial revolution." Aimee read the title and Mal then told her, "Queen Belle let's me use her libary..." Aimee was a kid in a candy story and almost tear up. "My mama used to read to me before she died and it was history books, she tell me about knowing it, means I couldn't be stupid like these fools."**_

 _ **"My dad tried to read like her but bless his heart could never do it." Aimee told Mal and the Purple haired one asked about her, "I almost died at birth and she gave her life so my heart could beat. She made a deal and could never go back on..."**_

 _ **"I envy you..." Mal said and Aimee responded, "It's time for your Mom to change Mal, I know you would like that and so talk to her maybe she will change." Mal took a breath and wanted to see the stack of books AImee had.**_

 _ **There was other times where Olivia was having trouble fitting in and Aimee always knew the right words to say to her with Mal's help. They would talk all night about Hanna and Olivia trying to get them to fit in.**_

 _Present..._

 _Jevon didn't mind what was said about him behind his back but Mal was stunned and Lala didn't say the word. "Out of respect for my friend Anthony, I will not do anything to you..." Mal said and walked off as her brother joined him. Audrey saw them run off as Jay and Lala woudl face to face then Audrey asked, "What's going on?"_

 _"My baby brother can't handle the truth that I'm superior to him." Lala stuck her tongue out and Jay responded with, "You think I'm going to play around with you after you hurt my best friend. That was wrong what you said to her. Mal loved Aimee and when she knew she was really a dude. Did you know she actually help Evie get the measurements right? Your my sister and I love you but right now I dont like what you did." Lala didn't understand before and know she does, Mal is family to him and she said, "I'm sorry Jay...I'll talk to her...I'm sorry for what I said about you and Audrey."_

 _"What she say?" Audrey asked and Jay told her._

 _"I love Jay and I don't want to change him, he makes me a better person and yes I still take a million years to get ready. He hated Shakespere when I met him but he listened with an open heart and he doesn't wear those hats as much because I love his hair. I love it he calls me Princess in that tone of his and doesn't fall over himself to compliment me. When he does it like totally melts my heart and no I don't want to change him to not be who he is." Audrey said and Lala really got it. "Look just let Mal cool off..." Jay said and gave Lala a hug then walked off with Audrey who wave goodbye._

 _"We still got to work on your social skills." Lala heard Anthony A.k.A Aimee's voice in the clouds..._

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _This was 2 in One cause it showed Mal and Aimee hanging out._**

 ** _Halloween is going to be the most scariest romantic Two in one-shot as it will be the last requesting unless_** _ **ArtemisBAMF1218 as more...**_

 _ **Jevon and Evie...**_

 ** _The Aimee(Anthony)/Mal one will be Friday_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**


	4. Mal and AnthonY(Aimee) (JevonEvie)

_Senior 1-shots_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Author's Notes: I will be doing Three prompts into one and one big forshadow..._

 _ **Flashack Mal and Anthony/Aimee as for Jevie(Jevon and Evie). I blended the prompt like this because with this couple, it's about not giving it away just yet but to built up the anticipation**_

 _"What do you think your wedding will be like?" Mal asked and Aimee responded, "There won't be a wedding because some people love the skin and not the soul. What about you?" Mal paused for a second and said, "I never thought about it, I never dream I actually had a future and now I do. It's with Strawberries, the sun, the light and being happy..."_

 _"Quick stalling..." Aimee told her and Mal responded, "I would love to have it at the church."_

 _"Make a place have good memories then bad ones." Aimee said and Mal paused then shook her head. "What do you think about your brother's wedding or Prom?" Aimee asked and Mal smirk then simply said, "Whatever Evie wants." They both laughed out loud and Ben came in wanted to know what everyone was laughing about. "We're discussing what Evie's wedding and Prom is going to be like." Mal said and Ben responded, "Whatever she wants. What about our Prom, Mal?" Mal got up and said something, "One request you ride into the Prom with your own Motorcycle." Aimee laughed out loud_

 _ **Present: Prom and the Wedding Jevie**_

 _Evie measure Jevon's arm then when she put it away, she made a trail of kisses from the neck to the hand and then did the same to the other arm. She stood in front of him and told him to move his arms to the center as they looked eye to eye. They stare into each other's eyes and blink for a second..._

 _ **Daydream :**_

 _ **...Evie and Jevon would getting married then she asked, "Do you Jevon take me to be your wife for the rest of you life?" "I do but we have to finish High School first..." Jevon said...**_

 _ **Present:**_

 _Evie broke out of her spell and Jevon just smile then she asked, "What?" "I've been doing that too but when I say it, it's like..._

 _ **Daydream...**_

 _ **They are back at the wedding. "Do you Evie take me to be your husband for the rest of your life for sicker or poorer, for good times and better times but also bad times and...**_

 _ **Present:**_

 _"Now if I told you that, it would be spoiler..." Jevon said and Evie responded, "...Spoil me..." Evie and Jevon kiss each other first small then passionate and she dropped everything to be in his arms. Jevon began to kiss down her neck and took her ponytail out of her hair then they continue to fiercely make out. They couldn't stop, they didn't want to stop and he sat her down on the bed as she took off his shirt then kiss his stomach..._

 _ **Fantasy of Prom:**_

 _ **She kisses him down his stomach and ripped his shirt off then his pants as well then she laid on the bed as he crawl on her... Then all she heard was, "Mommy, what are you doing with daddy?" Evie heard that and saw a kid which looked like a child she would have with Jevon.**_

 _ **Present:**_

 _She yelled as Jevon who was topless and Mal laughed her ass off. Evie gave her a dirty look and Mal just couldn't stop laughing at what she just did, it was a good spell..._

 _"Oh My God I should have done that after the first eight times I walked in on you two..." Mal said and Evie responded, "Mal I swear by my materials if that image is in my head the first time I have sex with my Boyfriend. I will get you..." Minutes later after everyone calm down and apologies would exchanged..._

 _ **Evie looked in the mirror and said, "Mirror Mirror in my hand, show me where my wedding should be planned..." It was then Evie saw it, a ball dropping, a crowd of people and snow coming down with the numbers 2020. It was offical...**_

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **"**_ _Mal when that girl wants to get married you are going to be on an adventure that it's going to be more than you ever expected. It's going to make you feel so alive..." Aimee said..._

 _ **Present:**_

 _Evie wants to take a trip through a portal and have the wedding on top of a building in times Square in New York City on New Years Eve...Now she just has to tell someone that._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **The next chapter is now and it has to do with Christy**_


	5. Christy dating life

_**Senior 1-shots**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Five**_

 _ **Author's Notes: This is a flashback before they all went to Auradon. CHristy, Max, Reese, Grace and others use to live in New York City.**_

 _ **Present:**_

 _ **Christy was on the roof as she was holding a very important stick in her hand and wished she was back in the old days when she was just a Werewolf. The days when she knew when to be alone with Max and when not to be together...**_

 _ **Two years ago Before coming to Auradon:**_

 _A Werewolf is a magical being whose able to shapeshift during the full moon and a more advanced one is able to do it at a moment's notice. When her boyfriend stays over for the night, she has to give up her cell phone and everything that could enable her to communciate with him. Anything that could lead to her getting exticed and have sex with him at this point before the full moon "Come on mom no harm ever came from me sexting Max." Christy said and her mother Reese responded, "Sweetie you two have such a connection where he could breathe and you want to jump on him." Christy remember that time and she can't be held respondible for that because he was wearing a new cologone, he breathe. It took creative lawyering to get her not expelled for indecent exposure but it was worth it in the end as she remember that moment, Reese knew what she was thinking about . "Do you want to be pregnant now? This is one week before the full moon, I love Max like a son-in-law and would feel horrible about putting a shotgun to his head making him say, "I do."_

 _"Can I just give him one kiss before..." Christy asked and Reese responded, "Fine your hands goes only around his neck, your waist as well as his are two feet apart and most of all you will only kiss him..." The red head felt insulted that she wasn't trusted but was happy that her mother allowed that and so she knocked on the door. Her man Max came out and she said, "I have been given the right to kiss you good night before we go to bed.. "Are you okay?" Max shook his head yes and asked if she was..._

 _"I just rather be close to you because you are my mate and I know about your nightmares." Christy said and Max looked in her eyes knowing she would be happy in the same room with her. "Chris you have to stay in your room because..." Max told his girlfriend and Christy replied, "I know but it doesn't help the fact I should be with you..." Max knew that what happens when there emotions are at such a high they end up having sex to relieve the pressures. It feels good for Max to have someone give consent to him. She lean in and a rather intense yet sensual kiss was exchanged to each other... "I would give anything to be close to you tonight." Max said and the red head shook her head then with her will power she walked away._

 _ **Present:**_

 _God those days are now far away and as she looked realizing it was negative...She laid back down on Max's chest and said, "Next time babe, pull out a lot sooner we're auradon, not New York anymore." Max and Christy shared a series of kisses_

 _ **Coming Soon:**_

 _ **Senior 1-shot will be continue in this order. There will be updates Mondays and Fridays**_

 _ **This Monday: Christy and Grace moments**_

 _ **THis Friday: Mal and Evie remeniscing on how they changed**_


	6. Tequan and Sofia(Jevon and Evie) 4- Real

_Senior 1-Shots_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part six_

 _ **Author's Notes: lil26jay always picture Tequan Richmond whose from General Hospitial to play Jevon with a long haired wig and scar. What if Descendats was a series and Tequan and Julia had real feelings?**_

 _Tequan Richmond and Julia Carson would the love interest everyone loved in Descendants: The Series as Dove Cameron was doing Double Duty with Liv and Maddie as well. Everyone on set was speechless when during one of there kissing scenes that they didn't hear the word cut. They stopped and breathe for air then Tequan said, "Wow." Julia paused and smile to say, "I know..Wait, Wow?" Tequan had a thing for Julia since the first time he saw her and Dove knew that Julia liked him. "I mean...I really like you and I want to go out with you." Tequan said and Julia mouth hang open in shock because he was so bold to say that. They stopped for a moment and saw the whole crew with Cast members Bobo, Cameron and Dove all in shock. Kenny Ortega walked up to them and said, "That was the most organic moment I've seen in my years of directing and Julia I would say yes, just saying." Julia shook her head yes and then took Dove's hand to talk about it as Cameron walked to Tequan to say, "Wow."_

 _"Julia you cost me twenty dollars to Ryan." Dove said and Julia replied, "You bet on me." Dove was speechless from what she saw and said, "He's really good guy and I didn't think he would say it, I totally expect you to ask him." Julia heard this and Bit her lip then told Dove, "When I first saw him and it was the very first time, i wanted to say you're my boyfriend." Dove laughed and Julia then told Dove, "I really like him and if I to kiss him again, can you squirt me with something after Kenny calls quit?" Dove told her she will and they went back on set then they went back to places. "Do you regret me doing that?" Tequan asked and Julia responded, "I can't wait to do it for the first time off set." Kenny yelled, "Action."_


	7. Christy and Grace

_Senior 1-shots_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _Grace and Christy are both in there room listening to the same music which was Doug's band. "Can you believe this? I hate to say this but I don't miss New York Club music." Grace said and Christy agreed with a nod of her head. "How are you and Max?" Grace asked and Christy told her about how she almost thought she was pregnant. Grace was shocked that it was actually a close call and Christy turned to her to say, "I was hoping that it might be possible to have our child here and with it a new beginning. Where his family could never touch our kid at any time? One of these days it's going to happened Grace and she's going to be protected by an army."_

 _"I was thinking last night, when you became Dragon and your Wolf went bye-bye. What's going to happened during my heat cycle? I don't want to hump Chad." Grace said and Christy cringe at the thought._

 _Chrisity lean in to say, "I got your back and you won't hump Chad's leg."_

 _Christy and Grace went to class then Jordan walked up to them to asked, "Why are you two allowed to come to school with royalty? Just because your sister is Mal who deserves to be where her mother is." Lonnie walked up to the both of them and looked at Jordan._

 _"What's going on with you Jordan? These girls are cool and not only that they defended Aradon." Lonnie said and Jordan responded "My mother almost died because of Jay's father." Christy smiled and said, "You know what? It was Jafar who did it not Jay and my sister trusts him, so do I?"_

 _"I feel much better now." Jordan said saracastically and added, "And Christy next time realizes no student ever was pregnant while going to this school." Jordan showed the picture of her on the roof with Max, which could only be taken by magic. "You two are disgusting." Jordan said and Ben yelled, "Enough!" Ben yelled and Mal saw her sister upset._

 _"We won't bully each other in this school at all and you will not post personal interactions for everyone to see! If it happens again then Fairy Godmother will have words with you." Ben said and Jordan responded, "You are a joke for letting them in here."_

 _Christy was upset about this, Mal walked over with her then Grace walked behind them as everyone left. Christy stopped then turned around and walked to Jordan to say, "I'm so sorry for whoever hurt you to make you do that and if I was pregnant with Max's baby it would be a dream come true because I love him. So you could show every single picture you want but I still would get a child." Christy said and they clapped for her as she cried because she felt embrassed as Jordan ran away then ran into Lala. "You smell like my father Jafar..." Lala said then walked away._


	8. Malevie and announcement

_Senior 1-shots_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _Christy was sleeping and Mal was outside the door after leaving her sister there. She turned around to see Evie walking to her and said, "You remember the days it was just us and our overbeaing parents..." "Very well and it was those days whereI was such a very bad person to Jevon. I would never want to go back because I didn't like who I was." Evie told her and Mal shook her head in agreement then added, "Christy asleep.."_

 _Mal was in her whole little world right now as she remember Christy talking about the idea of wanting a kid. "Christy was actually disappointed about not being pregnant." Mal said and Evie responded, "Really?" "She told me that she wants to be a mother who stays home to work ." Mal told Evie and the Blue haired girl responded with, "I couldn't do it, I have to be out there and then come home to my beauties." THey both laughed._

 _"Remember when we came here and you hated the room. How you change Jane's hair to get the wand and most of all us made Ben sing." Evie said and Mal responded, "I still don't like the room, I want to change Jane's hair back and I have Ben sinigng on my phone."_

 _"Remember when you use the mirror to cheat then chased after Chad and got your first B+." Mal said and Evie responded, "Chad was a mistake and I want to frame the B+."_

 _"Remember when you beat Malificent..." Evie said to Mal and Mal turned to her then said, "Remember when you got engaged, it all happened not on the isle. Our parents wanting to be powerful change our lives." They walked around the corner and Ben was talking with Jevon about something. "Remember when we had a double wedding." Evie said and Mal responded, "Let's make that happened..."_

 _"In New York..." Evie popped off with..._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This will be the last senior 1-shots and now for the big announcement that I will combine all story into one plust the conclusion of the series which wil be called**_

 _ **Descendants 3: Endgame...I change the title from Descendants 3: 2020**_

 _ **All prompts that wasn't done will be in the story and will be relased December 8.. I'm also taking the descendants Hitaus to work on a Victorious, Glee, Pll and a Harley Quinn story...**_


End file.
